ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Coon (Peanuts)
The Coon is the premiere episode of thirteenth season of the animated series Peanuts. It aired on March 18, 2009. It follows the Coon (Lucy van Pelt), as she embraces her dark side and rises from the trash as a lone vigilante who wipes out crime in South Park. A rival superhero appears on the scene in the form of "Mysterion" and challenges the Coon's place as a "symbol" for the town. guest starred as Mysterion's voice in the episode. Plot Lucy is a wannabe crime fighting vigilante known as the Coon. She is heard as a narrator at the beginning and other times during the episode. She sees Quahog as a city of crime as she sets out to stop crime. She does such acts such as attacking men with women simply kissing in the park. Lucy believes that the men are all rapists and attacks them with claws on his fingers by scratching their faces while men just claim that it stings. Lucy then goes to the Quahog County Police Station to report. When the police officers see her, Cheif Wiggum complains about Lucy, and tells her to leave. Lucy reports of another rapist spotted and suspects a plot. The police are aggravated with Lucy as she continually talks. Lucy finally leaves the station, but leaves a box of "Who is the Coon?" shirts, which the officers confusedly pick up. Lucy goes to the bus stop the next day and inquires about the Coon. Lucy tries to raise praise from Snoopy, Charlie and Sally about the Coon. After some conversation, Lucy is angry that no one knows-or cares-about the Coon, except Linus since he knows about it. At school, she makes a speech about the Coon, which no one cares about. She tells everyone that the Coon will be at the roof of Walgreens tonight. That night the Coon meets Mysterion, another crime fighting vigilante with a distorted voice. Lucy accuses him of being a copycat. Mysterion deduces that Lucy is the Coon, due to her dumb nature and squeaky voice, though Lucy constantly denies. The next day Lucy, with Linus' help, suspects different classmates of being Mysterion. She decides to chase Mysterion later, as the first annual Coonicon will begin soon, at the South Park Airport, where the Coon will appear and have a big party in her honor. No one, besides Linus, shows up and Lucy gets angry. A waiter from the South Park Airport makes sure Lucy and Linus have everything. Lucy impatiently replies. The waiter wonders if the Coon is Lucy, which she denies, much to the relief of the waiter, who thought Lucy was an "virgin idiot", much to her anger. Lucy and Linus goes home, with Lucy disappointed when they sees a news report on Mysterion. People are interviewed and give praise, or disagree about Mysterion. Lucy is enraged when she sees Mysterion and not the Coon receive superhero public response. Mysterion goes to the police station where he is greeted as a hero. He reports various minor crimes such as graffiti and harassment. The cops love him and highly praise him. He leaves and meets the Coon, who threatens him to stop. Mysterion lights firecrackers which pop up and leaves. Lucy accuses him of using fireworks which are illegal. The next day at school, Lucy accuses several students of being Mysterion. She is shocked when he discovers that many students have a picture of Mysterion in their lockers. Lucy and Linus go to a U-Store-It alley to meet Professor Chaos (Butters) for information on Mysterion. Chaos unleashes General Disarray on the Coon, who beats him up. After Lucy calls a truce, she kicks Disarray and demands information about Mysterion. Chaos leads Coon to Disarray's Grandma's storage garage, which serves a secret lair to Chaos and Disarray. Chaos gives Lucy and Linus a tour, and shows them his suspects as Mysterion. Many girls, including Lucy, are crossed out as Mysterion could be male. Chaos suspects Lucy as the Coon however. Mysterion visits Sally in her room and asks her to provide background checks for him. Sally is chosen because Mysterion thinks Sally is the smartest girl in the class. On the news Professor Chaos releases a video threatening to blow up a hospital unless Mysterion reveals himself. At a construction site Chaos asks the Coon if a hospital should be blown up; the Coon is a superhero after all. The Coon/Lucy replies that hospitals have to be blown up for the greater good. General Disarray comments that if they are really evil they should betray the Coon and blow her up with the hospital. The Coon leaves to get the trigger and Chaos to keep an eye on the TNT. Mysterion shows up soon after the Coon leaves. Disarray freaks out and runs. Chaos fights Mysterion. A crowd gathers to encourage Mysterion. Disarray comes back and fights Mysterion as well. The villains knock Mysterion into a pile of plaster. Mysterion does not move causing the crowd to believe that Mysterion is dead. The crowd cries. A police officer tries to pick off Chaos with a sniper rifle, but Sergeant Yates stops him, asking the officer if he believes the bullet can kill Chaos. Mysterion soon stirs and the crowd cheers. Mysterion continues to fight Chaos and Disarray. Disarray runs off again. Then the Coon comes back to stop Professor Chaos. The crowd mistakes Lucy as Bruce Vilanch and tell her to be careful, because two superhumans are fighting each other. Mysterion defeats Chaos. The Coon comes up and slashes Chaos who is arrested. The crowd cheers. Lucy says until next time. Mysterion replies that there won't be a next time. Lucy says that crime will continue unless Mysterion reveals his secret identity. At the police station Mysterion is about to reveal himself. Lucy/the Coon is smiling, but the police plead Mysterion to not reveal his secret identity, or the police will be forced to arrest him for vigilantism. Lucy tells him to go on and says that superheroes have to sacrifice themselves for good. The crowd tells him not to do it. Lucy interjects and tells him to go on. Mysterion agrees and reveals himself, revealing Mysterion to actually be a she, Sally. Lucy says that he always knew her identity all along, although this was an effort to save face, although this was likely an effort to save face. The Coon thinks through that her plan has worked to become South Park's official hero, while Mysterion is in jail for being a vigilante. Later, we see Sally in the police station cell, with the real Mysterion showing up and asking why she took the fall. Sally says she doesn't mind, noting she'll be out in a few days anyway, but asks Mysterion to reveal his identity. Mysterion believes Sally should know and unmasks himself, still making it unclear as to who Mysterion really is. Nonetheless, Sally is amazed and is shocked to find out who he truly is. When Lucy prepares to fight crime, Snoopy appears and tells Lucy her plan failed since actually Mysterion is not Sally and she was hired by Mysterion to ruin her plan. Also, when Lucy angrilly tries to beat Snoopy, her parents and Linus appear and take her away to their house. As a result Lucy is grounded for use of bad language and trying to ruin a superhero's indenty.